


You Said You Loved Me

by Samantha_Trewyn



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Trewyn/pseuds/Samantha_Trewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic oneshot about Sam and Freddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You Loved Me

Songfic oneshot  
You Told me You Loved Me by Cinematic Sunrise  
Don’t own the song or the characters.  
Seddie FTW  
That’s right. I don’t care what happened in iQ. I’m making this my own.  
I switched some of the verses to fit the fic better : )  
X  
There they were again, standing in the elevator, neither wanting to leave. Midnight had come so soon and for the second time that night they were at the end. The end of something that could have been amazing.  
  
'You said you loved me'  
  
She stood with her back to him, knowing if she turned around it would turn into a constant back and forth battle. Midnight would turn into 2:00 in the morning, then 4:00, then 6:00. They would never part.  
  
'More than anyone else could ever know'  
  
Maybe it was the lack of understanding. Not knowing how one day she had just woken up and been in love with him, never wanting to leave his side, never wanting to say goodbye. It still didn’t make sense to her. She had spent her whole life hating him, teasing him, bullying him and now she was standing five feet from him with nothing to say and enduring the heartache. But his heartache was far worse, because through all the teasing and bullying, he had always cared about her. He would have done anything for her. She took a step forward.  
  
'But now you’re leaving'  
  
“Sam—“ the words were stuck in his throat. Would anything he said make a difference? Would she turn back around, say this whole thing was stupid, say she didn’t mean they didn’t click. He was about to watch the girl of his dreams walk away.  
  
'Can’t we just try to work this out'  
  
She wanted him to tell her to stay. She wanted him to say that even if things weren’t perfect he still wanted her. Mutual was a word they used to try to make it better. The only thing mutual about them was the fact that neither of them wanted to go their own ways. She didn’t just want to be Sam and he didn’t just want to be Freddie. They fit together in a strange, awkward way. Like fire and ice. Balanced.  
  
'And I’ve never been one to beg'  
  
He would have given anything for her to turn around. He wanted to hear her whisper those words again, watch her face turn red and see the fear of rejection in her eyes. He wanted to feel her in his arms again, knowing that’s where she fit perfectly. He wanted her to tell him that Carly wasn’t talking about them and that nothing between them was forced. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her it’s all a mistake.  
  
'Please don’t go, just stay'  
  
She took a deep breath, raising her head, trying to look confident and strong even though she was falling apart. She walked to the door and stopped. She wanted to turn around, run back to him, cry and know everything would be okay now. But maybe he was okay with this. Maybe he wanted to do this. They just weren’t ready for this. This was a completely different thing, a new territory that neither of them was ready for. There was no amount of convincing that would stop the tears from forming in their eyes.  
  
'I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away'  
  
He swore he wasn’t going to do this. He wasn’t going to get all emotional over this. He wasn’t going to risk her turning around and feeling guilty about this whole mess.  
  
“Sam, will you listen to me?”  
  
'Miss your voice, and your touch'  
  
The pain she heard in his voice was unbearable and she wanted to take it away. She wanted to tell him how stupid this whole thing was, but she had to walk away. She had to figure out what she felt without feeling pressure. She stopped, not daring to turn around.  
  
“This isn’t right, Sam. We shouldn’t break up just because of what Carly said, especially when she wasn’t talking about us.” She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She didn’t know how possible it was to walk away from him.  
  
“Freddie—“ she was dying. There was nothing she wanted more than him, but they couldn’t do this. She could never be in a relationship with him when she didn’t even know what it was about him that drove her insane and made her smile.  
  
“I love you,”  
  
'And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?'  
  
She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She chanced a look back at the most amazing person she had ever known.  
  
“I’m sorry…” she whispered. She walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
'The nights get lonely'  
  
He slowly walked out of the elevator and to the door. What did he agree to? If he had had any idea how much it would hurt to lose her he would have argued with her until she agreed with him. He walked out of the Shay’s apartment and into his own.  
'And all I have left is a memory of you'  
  
She was walking down the street. The night was oddly quiet, the sky clouded over and the moon hiding. The earth felt just like she did. She realized that only an hour ago she had been talking with Freddie about the coincidence of the earth working with your emotions. When she was happy it was sunny, when she was hurting, it was dark and dismal. She stopped, turned and looked up to where Freddie’s apartment was. She saw the light on. Was it too late to turn around, run up to him and tell him her life is nothing without him by her side?  
  
'I tried to say this'  
  
He wanted to call her and tell her to come back. Tell her she could be the craziest person in the world and he would still love her and still want to be with her. He walked into his room, slamming the door shut. His mom wasn’t home, so it didn’t matter how much noise he made. He pushed things off his desk, hearing them crash to the floor. He threw his phone across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the floor. Damn indestructible phones.  
  
'But now there’s nothing left for me to do'  
  
She sighed and turned back to the long sidewalk ahead of her. Somehow, someway she would get the strength to do this. There was too much going on inside of her that she didn’t understand. She wiped the tears off of her face, knowing that had she stayed Freddie would have done this part for her. He would have told her that they didn’t have to do this, that things were fine when they were just themselves instead of trying to fit everyone’s expectations. But she knew she wanted the perfect relationship with him, one people envied.  
  
'An awkward silence'  
  
Everything was so quiet without her. Usually when his mom worked overnight he’d invite her over and they’d stay up all night talking, laughing, being them. She’d come up with a comeback to everything he said and he would laugh along with her, calling her a blonde headed demon or an evil spawn of Satan. It was the kind of relationship only the two of them could have, and it worked for them. It was them.  
  
'It’s been too long since I’ve heard from you'  
  
It had only been twenty minutes, but it felt like 20 years. The mistake she was making by walking away was the biggest mistake of her life. Could she expect him to wait around for her? He was a lot more mature than she was. He always looked at the bigger picture and not just the little pieces based on what emotion she was trying to shove off that day. It bugged her, knowing that if she walked away from him she could lose him forever.  
  
'And I lay sleepless'  
  
He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sam had spit spitballs up there once and he had stayed up all night while she slept cleaning them up so his mom wouldn’t know anything had happened. She had spent the night with him when his mom worked overnight, but she always left at least an hour before his mom got home. He needed to talk to her, to hear her voice. He needed to tell her to come back and be with him and never think twice about it again. As long as she wanted it, his heart would belong to her.  
  
'Knowing that my heart still belongs to you'  
  
She stopped and turned around. She wasn’t going to do this. She needed him. He had been one of her best friends for years and she couldn’t just go back to that. She had given away her heart and there was no taking it back. He had done nothing to hurt her, besides not telling her to stay. He had never taken advantage of her love, never done anything to her that would make her feel like she was confused. She knew she just loved him, and although the thought of being in love and putting her whole self into something that was not guaranteed to work out was terrifying, she had to give it a shot.  
  
'I’ve never been one to beg'  
  
Freddie got out of bed, not bothering to put on a jacket or shoes or anything. He had to stop her. He ran out the front door of the apartment and down the stairs. The elevator was too slow. It felt like there were more stairs than usual. Hopefully she hadn’t walked too far off. He threw open the front door of the apartment building and ran out onto the sidewalk. He looked right and then left and saw her standing there.  
  
“Sam—“  
  
'Please don’t go, just stay'  
  
She stood still, not knowing what to do. She could see his breath in the cold air. Something about the way he looked made her heart race. He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, to be his crazy girlfriend, to be the only person in the world he could share anything with and not get offended by the ridicule he got later.  
  
'I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away'  
  
He wasn’t going to let her slip through his fingers again. If he had to follow her home, get on his knees and beg her to rethink everything he would do it. He couldn’t lose the crazy, blonde, spawn of Satan girl he fell for. She took a step towards him and he followed suit.  
  
'Miss your voice, and your touch'  
  
She wasn’t scared anymore. There was nothing scary about this. Many had disappointed her before, but with him she felt safe. She knew he was different, he would never leave her behind, never do anything that would send her into a crazy depression. They walked towards each other until they were only inches apart. She reached her hand out, taking his. He was warm despite the cold. It made sense now, the fire and ice thing. People that were too alike had nothing to keep their relationship interesting. It was just the same boring thing every day.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
'And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?'  
  
He tangled his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her back, pulling her closer to him before kissing her. It could absolutely be enough.  
  
X


End file.
